


Wrap Us Up Tight

by sheroars



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Halloween, New Year's Eve, Surprises, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	1. The Gameplan

He was already in bed when she got home but he had left a light on for her. The stack of used tissues on the nightstand had been joined by a bottle of NyQuil. She toed off her shoes, smiling to herself as she shrugged off her jacket. He had attempted to do some grading. There were papers on the bed and a pen in his hand. She switched the lamp off and gently pulled everything out of his hands before slipping into the bathroom and running herself a shower.

 

He didn't stir until she was sliding into bed next to him, the floral notes of her clean skin breaking through the fog of his head cold.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hi." She kissed his forehead. He didn't feel as feverish as he did when she left this morning. "Go back to sleep."

 

"You should've stayed with Mom." He mumbled, pulling her closer anyway. She had just dropped Noah with Lucia. The little boy had only just expelled the seasonal flu out of his own system.

 

"Hey, I got my shot. Unlike some unnamed but rather stubborn mules that use this mailing address."

 

"What pussies, right?" He yawned. She snickered.

 

"Language, young man." She stroked his cheek.

 

"I never get sick." He said, probably for the dozenth or so time in the last 48 hours.

 

"Big strong man. Chokes pathogens out of his system by force. Illness is for women ONLY."

 

"Just let me sleep outside, speed up the dying process for you."

 

"Wait, no. I'm enjoying this."

 

"I noticed." He said, slightly muffled against her shoulder as he kissed it tenderly. "Is the room actually spinning or is that just my body's last hoo-rah before shutting down completely?"

 

"Probably the second one." He laid back. She stroked a hand over his eyes and tapped his nose playfully. "Go to sleep." He closed his eyes but trailed his fingers over her face and pinched her cheek.

 

"How was your day, baby?" The huskiness of his voice was tempered by a sniffle. She suppressed a giggle and risked kissing him on the lips. He trailed light kisses across her cheek before feeling apologetic about it, pulling away abruptly.

 

"I'm good, Rafael." She nudged him until he turned over on his side. It would easier to breathe that way. She pressed up to his back and tucked an arm around his waist. She pressed her lips to his neck until he was shrugging off the ticklish sensation and snickering.

 

"Love you."

 

"I love you." She traced circles on his sternum until she was numb with fatigue.

 

~

 

Olivia didn't wake until the sun came streaming in through a chink in the blackout curtains. She realized they had moved. Well. He had turned to face her. And worked an arm under her neck. He was thinking rather loudly, chin on top of her head. His breathing sounded less congested. She nestled a little closer and nipped at his collarbone.

 

"Ouch." He pinched her back. She grinned. "I can breathe through my nose again. Be nice to me."

 

"I'm always nice to you." She hitched a leg around his thigh. "You should eat something." She said. He chuckled.

 

"What, no room service?"

 

"The audacity." She hummed, kissing his neck and shoulder before pushing up on an elbow. He looked better. He smiled up at her dreamily. She kissed him good morning. "I'm going to shower. Then you can help me help you make yourself breakfast."

 

"Does your shower have an opening on the guest list or is it closed for a private event?"

 

"All participants must be of sound mind and body."

 

"The spinning stopped, I should be fine."

 

"I'm not carrying you."

 

"Stone cold." He whined. They showered and then scrambled eggs. Fried bacon. Chopped veggies and shredded up some cheese. He put a shot of whiskey in their coffee and she pretended not to notice. Someone tapped on the door halfway through breakfast. A bored looking young man delivered a bouquet of geraniums. Olivia read the card, snorted, and handed it over to her husband.

 

"That'll be Amanda."

 

_Get a flu shot, asshole._

 

He turned the envelop over to look at the return address.

 

"My mother, actually." Her eyes got wide. They started laughing so hard they almost cried.

 

"It had to have been Gail." She took the paper from him, putting her glasses on. When she looked up he was looking at her. He put his chin in his hand. "What?" She asked.

 

"Nothing."

 

"All that cold medicine has you addled."

 

"Perhaps." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. "How long is mom keeping Noah?"

 

"Till you're done germ-ing up the apartment."

 

"I'm clean as a whistle."

 

"My counters would bed to differ." He snorted.

 

"I'll help you clean. It's too quiet around here."

 

"You need to rest." She said sternly.

 

"I'll do the back half, you do the front half." He bargained. She narrowed her eyes.

 

"Bathroom only."

 

"Bathroom and bedroom."

 

"Bathroom and you strip the bed. I'll let you do the dishes if you don't break a sweat. Take it, or I leave your client to rot in Rikers." He laughed.

 

"Deal." He hooked his phone up to the Bluetooth speakers and put on some music. He started with the dishes. She took out the trash and took to disinfecting every available surface in the apartment. He started a load of laundry and put fresh linens on their bed, as well as Noah's. They did find themselves just lazing about in their room for awhile, listening to Michael Bublé croon through the apartment and breathing deeply. Both on their backs, her head on his chest, his arm draped across her waist. The jazzy tune switched to one of the iconic holiday tracks, Baby Please Come Home.

 

"It's a bit early for Christmas music." She observed.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"It's October 20th." She noted.

 

"Time is an illusion."

 

"Do we have Thanksgiving plans yet?" She asked, yawning.

 

"I thought I was supposed to be resting." She rolled over, crossing her arms over his chest and putting her chin on her wrist. He opened one eye, smiled at her, and closed it again. "What do you want to do for Thanksgiving?"

 

"I was thinking about getting out of the city. It's supposed to snow this year. We could take your Mom and whoever else wants to come with us. Cabin in the woods somewhere."

 

"Sounds perfect. As long as we do Christmas in monastic silence." He qualified, tracing his thumb across her bottom lip. She rolled her eyes.

 

"Our Christmases are always calm."

 

"But a far cry from silent night."

 

"Okay. Medium loud Thanksgiving out of town, quiet Christmas here in the apartment, big New Years party." She loved a good New Years Eve party. So did Lucia Barba. It was a deadly mixture. He sighed, snorting a little at the use of medium loud.

 

"I'll have to consult with my client." He said.

 

"Limited time offer." She teased.

 

"It's October 20th." He reminded her. "The better question is, does Noah have a Halloween costume picked out yet?" He asked, tucking hair behind her ear. She pulled a face.

 

"No. He's got elaborate plans for a pirate costume that I can already tell is going to require several separate stores."

 

"So he's definitely not ready for the school costume contest on Monday?"

 

"God FUCKING damn it." She rolled out of bed, going into the closet and coming out with a bra and one sock. "Shit. Stupid. Ass." She mumbled to herself, along with several other self directed curses that he couldn't hear over his own cackling. "Stop laughing at me." She moaned, pulling on his arm. "Be nice to me. Put some shoes on."

 

"Yes, mi Amor. Let's go."


	2. Halloween

Noah had a Halloween bucket list this year. It had been posted on the fridge somewhere around September 4th, so it was becoming intensely satisfying to see it all come to fruition. 

 

  1. Best pirate costume
  2. Win the Spook Off
  3. Haunted house (don't scream)



 

True to Olivia's prediction, it took 4 separate costume stores and a thrift shop to build Noah's perfect pirate costume. There was a big, puffy sleeved white shirt with a very _old-Hollywood-movie-esque_ plunging v neck. Rafael drew some black chest hairs with washable marker to match the Jack Sparrow wig. Olivia made some knee high felt cutouts to tie over his rain boots to make them look like leathery pirate boots. Next came distressed leggings, a droopy looking belt, a thigh holster and revolver, a rapier and dagger, an eyepatch, a parrot that could be strapped to his shoulder, a precise and rehearsed makeup palette, and an old English accent that he practiced for two weeks straight.

 

The _Spook Off_ was one of the many attractions hosted by Noah's school in the two weeks leading up to Halloween. It was a three tier costume contest with rounds for creativity, voice, and talent. Noah took home the blue ribbon with a self composed pirate song, a Jack Sparrow impression, and historically accurate looking plastic weaponry.

 

By the time Halloween weekend rolled around, they only had trick-or-treating and bucket list item number 3 left to accomplish. And they were exhausted. Rafael came home the Friday night before the big day to find Noah jumping up and down on the bed with Olivia buried under the covers and pillows, begging for mercy. The little boy was singing his favorite song from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.

 

"THIS IS HALLOWEEN. THIS IS HALOWEEN."

 

"Unhand her, villain." Rafael said, catching him mid jump. Noah shrieked with laughter.

 

"Aunt Manda and Gail got us tickets to the Ghost House, Rafa! Tonight, tonight, tonight!"

 

"Aunt Manda and Gail can rot." Olivia mumbled. 

 

"Mom!" Noah chastised her.

 

" _Tonight_ , tonight?" Rafael asked, putting a kiss on his cheek and a raspberry in his neck to get another screaming laugh out of the boy.

 

"TONIGHT." He confirmed.

 

"You better get ready then." His legs were running before Rafael even put him down on the floor. He sprinted to his room to get his costume and supplies before locking himself in the bathroom. Rafael couldn't help but snicker at Olivia. She just groaned at him. He got into bed, pulling back the covers and throw pillows till her eyes were revealed. "Halloween-ed out, mi amor?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

 

"An understatement."

 

"Gail owes me 20 bucks. We can let him wet her bed tonight."

 

"It's Noah's first haunted house, we have to go." She laughed as he kissed her nose and the corners of her eyes. She pulled the covers down and kissed him properly. "And it's supposedly designed for little kids. Like an Escape the Room type thing. Jessie's going too."

 

"It's been a long week. I'll take him. You can stay in bed."

 

"Mmmmm might take you up on that on the big day. I'm beat." He kissed her leisurely, pushing his fingers into her messy hair. She nipped at his lip and slipped out of his arms, kneeling over him on the bed.

 

"C'mon Dread Pirate Barba. He won't let either of us go if we aren’t in costume."

 

"Aye Captain."

 

~

 

Gail, Amanda, and little Jessie were dressed as the Sanderson sisters from Hocus Pocus. The littlest of the trio made a perfect Bette Midler. Sonny caught up with them as soon as he was off the clock. Jessie crowned him with little black cat ears.

 

"You can be my family-er, Unky Sonny." She giggled.

 

"Familiar." Amanda annunciated, putting her daughter on Gail's shoulder.

 

"Pirate familiar." Noah decided, handing over a spare sword prop.

 

"Where the hell is he getting these?" Olivia hissed under her breath. The boy had a seemingly endless supply. Rafael gave a bewildered shrug, tweaking her pirate bandana before straightening his own hat and eyepatch. 

 

 _Ghost House_ was an adventure mystery walk with a talented set of actors and a hell of a special effects team. It took place in a book store near Inwood with three floors to explore. Teams of six were given ghost hunting "tools"…a handheld camera, a static box like all the TV ghost hunters used, and a case file full of clues. Their task was to locate several important items and complete a séance to help free the ghost of a kind woman and to banish the evil ghost that imprisoned her. Books flew off shelves. Lights flickered. Voices came from nowhere. Flitting apparitions danced across the ceiling.

 

Sonny, Gail, Noah, and Jessie were immediately enthralled in the story and the hunt. Amanda, Olivia, and Rafael contented themselves with snapping pictures and trying to contain their laughter. A pale woman's arm slipped out from behind an oil painting and tickled Sonny's ear with a feather, making him leap a good three feet into the air. Noah chivalrously attempted to take a sword to the ghost arm. Gail interceded to spare the actor, shouting a hail mary in Latin. The actor behind the wall played along, giving a shriek and withering away, but not before pointing to a clue. A riddle was written on the wall under an obviously loose flap of wallpaper. 

 

"Good one, Gail!" Jessie shrieked.

 

"My hero." Sonny snickered, throwing an arm around her shoulders as they all huddled around the riddle. Olivia giggled, slipping up behind Rafael. She put her chin on his shoulder and her arms around his waist.

 

"Read it, Rafa!" Noah requested.

 

"Second floor. To the one your adore. Beneath the flowers, you'll find sacred powers."

 

And off they went. Noah screamed once or twice but Sonny and Rafael did him the courtesy of falsetto screaming over him to preserve his dignity. And it made Jessie laugh so hard she went weak in the knees.

 

The coolest part was definitely the séance. A spiritualist helped them put together the quest objects they found. A flurry of wind and fog rose and they watched ghosts rush out of the room. The kids were high on victory. It was way past their bedtime, but there was no way they were winding down any time soon. So they found a diner and got breakfast food for second-dinner. Noah and Jessie chattered excitedly over pancakes, barely paying them any mind.

 

"Whatcha say? We start our own ghost hunting show on Youtube. The big time." Sonny said.

 

"Oh yah. They shovel out the big bucks for screamers." Gail teased.

 

"You tellin me you're not?" Amanda stole a potato bite off her plate.

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gail volleyed back.  

 

"Behave." Rafael hissed. But Jessie and Noah were continuing to talk animatedly about their night.   

 

"This was perfect." Olivia decided.

 

"So good." Amanda agreed. "But now these nuggets are going to be all metaphysical."

 

"Let them be goth occult enthusiasts in peace." Gail teased.

 

"Worked out fine for you." Rafael laughed.

 

"You believe in ghosts?" Sonny asked. "For real?" 

 

"Hell yah." Gail said. "I'm Cajun. We're born that way. Hand to god, I've seen things." They all bubbled over with laughter at her serious expression. "My grandmother's house was full of whispering. What about you, altar boy? Never had an angel come to visit?" Sonny nodded, taking a long drink of coffee. 

 

"Cross my heart. The night after my Uncle Rodger passed he came to say goodbye."

 

"No."

 

"Shut up."

 

"He told me to stop being a little jackass and to help my grandma around the house. I'm 12 years old. I piss the sheets I'm so scared. And I go straight to church first thing in the morning. Father Andrews chewed me out for hours." Olivia laid her head against Rafael's shoulder and laughed.  

 

~

 

"D'you think other worlds cross over into ours?" Rafael asked as Olivia joined him on the couch. Noah had finally passed out and was successfully tucked into bed. She lifted his arm and tucked herself underneath it with a pensive look.

 

"I've never seen or heard anything, myself. But science says energy cannot be created or destroyed, right?"

 

"Ooh, good angle." He laughed. 

 

"And the idea that time is strictly linear seems a little too easy, you know?" She closed her eyes and yawned, tracing tiny circles on his chest with her fingertips. He buried his nose in her hair. The living room was dark but the curtains were open, letting street light spill through slits in the blinds. The TV was on low, playing some old black and white monster movie.

 

"Wanna hear something really scary?" He asked.

 

"Hmmm?" She hummed.

 

"The holiday season has only just begun." He said ominously. She snorted and kissed his neck.

 

"Such a scaredy cat."   


	3. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warm and indulgent family feels with OCs

Noah got a full week off from school for Thanksgiving, so they took the time off of work as well. 

 

Lucia had reserved a cabin in the Catskills for two weeks, getting in some much needed personal time by going up a week early to get the place stocked and ready for their little family holiday. Lucy and Gail had both been invited, uninvited, and re-invited to their respective homes again…so they opted to join in on the peaceful getaway instead. They all left the city in a rented SUV as the sun rose on the Sunday before the holiday, bags packed for six and a half lazy days. 

 

"Mama Lu says Fia and Oscar will come up for Turkey Day dinner." Gail remarked, ending a phone call with Lucia.

 

"I wondered why she got five bedrooms." Olivia said, tuning on the blinker and changing lanes. "The more the merrier."

 

"Have I met them?" Lucy asked from the passenger seat, giving the map in her hands a quarter turn. "Exit 19." She noted out loud for Liv.

 

"Fia sang at our wedding." Rafael said, turning a page in the file he had on his lap. "I grew up with her. Oscar is her fiancé. I like him." He peaked over his glasses to look at his companions in the back seat. Noah was dozing in the middle seat, his half closed eyes were focused on an iPad. With headphones on, he was in his own Power Rangers themed world. Gail was curled up against the window, also with a stack of papers. Rafael was editing one of her term papers. She was proofing a grant proposal he had written up for an interdisciplinary research project at Columbia.

 

"Oscar's an angel." She said, circling something with a red ink pen. "A pediatrician or something. Hyperspecialized in some rare cancer because that's what angels do. Stupidly gorgeous. Walking Hallmark movie."

 

"Oh yah!" Recognition dawned on Lucy as Olivia and Rafael snorted at the descriptions.

 

"And Fia just quit her job to sing full time." Gail continued. 

 

"I think she just went to her first opera audition." Rafael said. "I've been meaning to call her."  It started to drizzle outside. Noah yawned and stretched and finally fell asleep. Gail carefully untangled him from his tech and wires, draping her jacket across him. The fall colors outside were getting more and more gorgeous the further they got into the country. An angelic mist clung to the tops of the trees.

 

"It should snow the day after tomorrow." Olivia said, smiling at them in the rear view mirror. The first snow of the season was always magical. Lucy fiddled with the radio till she found a Christmas music station. They were all in such a good mood, none of them batted an eye. Olivia pulled off the road for gas. Lucy went in to the convenience store to get coffees for everyone. Gail opened the door and stretched her legs. Rafael checked the tire pressure and pretended to know what the readings meant. The cold and elevation had the check tire light on the fritz.

 

"Anything between 30 and 35 PSI." Gail stage whispered to him. Olivia giggled, pushing her fingers through her husbands hair as he knelt by her feet, huffing indignantly. Noah woke up, slightly bleary. He unbelted himself and flopped over in Gail's lap.

 

"How much longer?" He yawned and cuddled up against her belly. Gail yawned sympathetically. 

 

"About an hour, sweetie." Olivia estimated. Lucy came out with a drink carrier full of black coffees and what appeared to be a box of donuts. Within 15 minutes Noah and Gail were having a Mariah Carey karaoke contest.  

 

~

 

The house was five minutes outside of an utterly charming little town that had nothing but a diner, a church, a general store, a gas station, and a motel for travelers. The residents had decked out all the windows and street lamps with wreaths and Christmas banners.

 

"Christmas is my favorite high holy month." Lucy joked.

 

"High holy two-months you philistine." Gail corrected.

 

Everyone was immensely pleased when they finally found the place. It was down a dirt road, off the beaten track. The trees were practically on fire with color and there were icy snow flurries on the wind.

 

"It looks like a post card." Lucy sighed. Two story cabin. Wrap around porches on each level. Big windows everywhere. Lucia was wrapped up in a blanket on the porch swing with a steaming mug, she immediately jumped up to great them.

 

"Abuelita!" Noah scrambled over Rafael to get out of the car. She scooped him up, abandoning her coffee on the hood of the car. 

 

"There's my boy!"

 

"I'm sorry, was that _boy_ as in singular?" Rafael teased.

 

"Painfully singular." Gail said. "Ice cold." She choked out as Lucia wrapped an arm around her neck and nearly cut off circulation.

 

"It's so good to see you! All of you! Come in!"

 

The first floor was breathtaking. Everything was open and there wasn't a bad view in the house. Mountains. Trees. A lake down the hill from them. The kitchen was all spotless white tile, just off the big solid wood table that would perfectly seat all of them. A massive family room with oversized leather furniture was oriented around a big brick fireplace. Two Christmas trees framed the hearth.

 

"I forgot houses could be this big." Lucy giggled.

 

"There's two bedrooms down here." Lucia continued, bustling around like she owned the place. "And three upstairs. One bathroom on each level. Go get comfortable. My tamales are almost done."     

 

~

 

The lake was allegedly stocked with fish year round. Noah heard the words trout and salmon and was bent on catching one for himself. Gail, Lucy, and Lucia took him down to the edge of the water for a bit of exploring and early November casting. Olivia and Rafael ended up exploring one of the wooded paths that went around the water. She looped her arm through his and knocked their shoulders together. They were both warm and full but there was a spring in her step.    

 

"I have a secret."

 

"Oh?" She peaked over her own shoulder. They had lost sight of the others awhile ago. The sounds of Noah's shrieking laughter were getting more muted the farther they walked.

 

"It's a big one." There was a truly mirthful light in her eyes. He found his own cheeks were a little sore from smiling. 

 

"Do tell."

 

"Not a soul can know."

 

"Of course." He nudged her back. The tree canopies were curving over the path. It looked a bit like a storybook.

 

"I was told this in confidence."

 

"Liv…" He snickered. She uncurled her arm to clasp his hand, linking their fingers. She walked a bit ahead of him but backwards, so she could look at him. She was wearing one of his turtle neck sweaters and her cheeks were flushed from the chill. "You look beautiful today."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Tell me your secret." He squeezed her hand, pulling her closer. 

 

"Swear on it." She continued to tease.   

 

"Cross my heart." He said, about to start outright laughing at the childish game they were playing. 

 

"Lucy's going to propose." He stopped dead in his tracks.

 

"What?" He choked on it. She beamed and nodded.

 

"After Thanksgiving dinner. That's why Fia and Oscar are coming. Theo and Devante are going to bring dessert and sneak her the ring. It's a big surprise." She attempted to keep walking but found Rafael rooted to the ground. He ran his hand over his mouth. There were tears building up in his eyes.

 

"Gail…" He shook his head. Her heart leapt. She threw her arms around his neck.

 

"Lucy wants to talk to you and your Mom. She's scared shitless." He buried his face in her neck, momentarily speechless. She ran her fingers through his hair and held on to him as tight as she could. "Oh baby." She laughed lightly. "What's wrong? Don't cry…"

 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

 

"You're little sister is getting married, mi amor." She ducked her head and kissed his neck.

 

~

 

True to Olivia's prediction, it snowed in earnest. They all had a grand time alternating between chasing Noah around in the fluffy snowglobe drifts and lounging in front of the fireplace binging Christmas movies.

 

The night before Thanksgiving was particularly magical. Olivia found herself slouching on the couch, head on Rafael's chest. Noah was sound asleep. He was spread eagled over her legs and stomach and snoring up a storm. Mama's boy. Lucia was occupying a wingback chair next to them, barely visible under her collection of shawls. Lucy and Gail were curled up together on the loveseat. They were lying on opposite sides but their legs overlapped somewhere in the middle. They were collectively watching the wind toss fat snow flakes around in the moonlight. The moment was drenched with warmth and peace and affection. Nobody had to say anything.

 

"It snowed like this sometimes in Texas." Gail said. "It wouldn't stick to the ground but it would white out the sky like this." She ran her fingers through her hair, looking at the ends a little self consciously when she realized she was thinking out loud. "My grandparents used to have a little ranch out in the panhandle. We would always go up for New Years. I remember staying up all night with my Mom and Dad, begging to go outside. We would make little snowmen. Like…six inches tall." She giggled.  

 

"One time my mom woke me up in the middle of the night. I think I was 7 or 8." Lucy mused. "We made snow angels in the backyard and then made hot chocolate." There was a pregnant pause where the two young women considered their fractured familial relationships. Lucy picked up her girlfriend's hand and held on tight.

 

"My mom hated the snow." Olivia said. They all choked on a laugh. "But she knew I loved it. One morning she woke me up to tell me school was canceled, but she got me dressed anyway. I must have been really young, because she put me on her shoulders. We walked around the park. She paid for a carriage ride." Rafael sank his fingers into her hair, drawing light circles on her neck and massaging the back of her head. She closed her eyes and smiled.

 

"Mama always hated it too." Lucia laughed. "But she would let us catch pans full of it out on the fire escape. We would drizzle maple syrup and dulce de leche on it and eat it till we got sick…so sick." They all giggled. Rafael wrinkled his nose.

 

"Now we know why I'm lactose intolerant."

 

"What?" Lucy sat up. "I have watched you eat so much goddamn cheese."

 

"He's not intolerant. He's sensitive." Lucia rolled her eyes.      

 

"He's not intolerant, he's just doesn't love himself." Gail giggled. "Hermanito will steal my chili cheese fries at the bar and then complain about indigestion for a week."

 

"You too?" Olivia's eyes shot open. They all laughed at Rafael's expense as he rolled his eyes.

 

"Check back when you hit middle age, Gail-ita. Laugh then."

 

"Okay, but...if you wanna hang around to gloat in 30 years you gotta stop eating so much fucking cheese." Liv said.   

 

~

 

He made love to Olivia with the lights off and the curtains open. They could see the stars peaking out from behind the clouds as they laid together afterwards. He kept kissing her neck. Thrills ran up and down her spine as he kept her locked tightly in his arms. She turned his chin up so she could kiss him back.

 

She faltered slightly and missed his mouth. She kissed his cheek and chin, letting him release a giggle before catching his bottom lip between her teeth. He swept her beneath him, cradling her head in his hands and balancing himself on his elbows so he could look at her. 

 

"I love you." He kissed her forehead. His beard tickled her.

 

"Back at you." He laughed again, it rumbled against her own chest.

 

"Thanksgiving is a godawful colonialist holiday but-"

 

"This has been perfect."

 

"Yeah." He kissed her on the lips. "New tradition." He decided. She beamed. He kissed her nose. And her closed eyelids. It was coming up on the witching hour. Lucia had sworn she was getting up with the sun to put the meat in the oven for a slow roast. She had been marinating steak cuts for 2 days now. There was going to be plenty of Cuban dishes that would take most of the day to make. And Gail promised Texas cornbread, mashed potatoes, and her famous pecan pie.

 

Raphael felt his stomach clench with excitement.

 

"Engaged." He hummed. "My little sister is getting engaged tomorrow."

 

~

 

Lucy reached over and tapped on her phone, changing the song that was playing from the speaker balanced on the shelf behind the soaker tub. Gail yawned and stretched her legs before pulling Lucy closer. Steam from the blistering hot water curled around them. Lucy smiled, lying back against Gail's shoulder. She stroked the hands caressing her own chest and waist.

 

"You're thinking awfully hard." Gail teased before dropping her chin to kiss her shoulder.  Lucy let the tension fall out of her body all at once. "Keeping secrets from me?" Her heart stopped momentarily.

 

"Never." She sighed. "But I do have a surprise." She tilted her head back to kiss her. The water lapped up around them.

 

"Do tell." Gail smiled.

 

"You gotta wait till tomorrow." Lucy closed her eyes so the tears wouldn't well up. She always got teary when she thought about it too much.

 

"These dramatics." Gail clucked her tongue.

 

"I need atmosphere." Lucy reached back, flicking water in her general direction. Gail nipped playfully at her fingers and laughed. Lucy shushed her.

 

"Silly girl." Gail mumbled, dropping her nose against the other woman's messy bun.

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

"About as far as I can throw y- KIDDING." She held on tight, pinning Lucy's arms down to keep herself from getting splashed. "What kind of question is that? Everything okay?"

 

"Perfect, really." Lucy sighed, relaxing again. Gail turned her chin up to kiss her again. "This…all of this…you and this house and everyone in it…" She mused, skating her fingers across the top of the water. "We've done holidays before but they just keep…getting better, you know? I didn't know I could ever be this happy. Not for this long anyway. I don't even think about losing you anym-"

 

"You're safe with me." Gail promised, serious as a heart attack. 

 

"I love you."

 

"Love you more."

 

~

 

The big day brought the best kind of chaos.  Olivia found herself half drunk by two in the afternoon, sitting on Rafael's lap at the kitchen island. Oscar had taken over the rice preparation. Lucia and Fia were bickering about the best way to season the yuca. Lucy was taking the steak out of the oven for the Ropa Vieja. Gail put one of her pies in. Noah was shrieking with laughter, weaving between everyone's legs.

 

The feast was ready by four. Lucia sat at the head of the table and toasted the meal. Oscar and Noah were locked in a very serious conversation about their favorite Pokémon Go strategies. Fia regaled them all with accounts from her first run of vocal auditions back in the city. She had a call back for a leading role next week. Typical, gorgeous Fia. Everyone was thrilled to hear about how Gail's studies were progressing. She was starting an internship after Christmas. Lucy kept nervously checking her phone while the rest of them pretended not to notice. Rafael winked at her when she swallowed a little bit too much wine in one go.

 

It all went as planned.

 

Lucy got up to get the pies. Olivia turned on some music so nobody could hear the front door opening and shutting. Gail shrieked when Devante and Theo helped carry in the deserts. While she joyfully embraced her best friends, both of them purposefully spinning her in circles to disguise the ring handoff, Lucy proposed a champagne toast. Everyone stood up. Noah jumped up on his chair. Fia took out her phone and started recording. Gail was too busy wiping tears to notice, fully believing the boys were her big surprise.  

 

"Chosen family is the best and only family. I think every one of us can all agree on that." She started to choke up. She cleared her throat. "Seven years ago I went into an interview for a childcare position in lower Manhattan and somewhere along the way I found you all. Mothers, sisters, brothers, best friends... and of course, the love of my life. I hope we do this every year." Without much more preamble Lucy dropped to one knee, pulling the ring out of her back pocket. "And Gail...I hope we can do this forever."

 

~

 

Gail didn't stop weeping until about midnight. Long after their celebrations. Long after the food was gone and the champagne was cleaned out. Long after everyone went to bed. Rafael found himself with her on the porch, attempting to convince her to follow her new fiancé. Olivia was putting Lucy to bed. The poor girl had drained one too many cocktails tonight. 

 

"Gail." He chuckled. "You're going to make yourself sick. Or dehydrated." He knuckled her tears away. She kept looking at her left hand, as if it had been permanently changed. He grinned, remembering how he used to do that after Olivia had similarly claimed him.

 

They didn't have to exchange words. She took a shuddering breath and then threw her arms around his neck.

 

"She's the one."

 

"You don't have to tell me that." He laughed again. "I know." He squeezed her tight. "And I'm thrilled." She rocked back, sniffing and running a hand over her face. "C'mon now. Go lay down next to her."

 

He saw her to the stairs. She kissed him on the cheek. He found his mother, wife, and cousin having a nightcap in the kitchen. Fia slung an arm around his neck and mussed his hair.

 

"You were born to be a big brother." She decided. Olivia handed him the last of the scotch. He shrugged. Lucia fanned her flushed cheeks and tried to blink back more tears.

 

"Another wedding. I'm so happy." She said. "I can already see you walking her down the aisle, mijo." Olivia chuckled at her mother-in-law.

 

"Let them breathe." She said.

 

"Never." Fia giggled, releasing her cousin. He leaned over to kiss Olivia.

 

"She's doing the same ring thing I did." He mimed the action. She laughed, picking up his hand and bringing it to her lips. Lucia burst into tears again.

 

"We can never top this Thanksgiving." She said miserably, as Fia handed her another tissue.        


	4. Christmas

Lucy had gotten Noah a cheap second hand ukulele as an early birthday present. Usually the winters had him bouncing off the apartment walls, but music lessons had calmed him down. Lucy's instruction was so encouraging Olivia put him in afterschool piano lessons and he immediately popped to the top of the teacher's star pupil list. When the family was over Noah performed, always begging Lucia or Gail or Lucy to join him. It was fantastic.

 

And after Noah was tucked in bed Rafael liked to fiddle with the instruments.

 

Olivia was stretched out on the couch, dozing and admiring her handy work on the now decked-out Christmas tree. Rafael was sitting cross legged on the floor, plucking out the tune to Hallelujah and humming gently. The Leonard Cohen version. The slow and sweet one. She felt deliciously warm. She turned over on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows so she could lean over to kiss the back of his neck. He hit a string a little too hard and it rattled. She smiled and pressed her lips to the side of his neck, straining her back a little to make her way to his ear. 

 

_I did my best, it wasn't much. I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch. I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you._

_And even though it all went wrong- I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah._

 

He sang to her softly. His voice was low and hoarse. She smiled against his skin, wrapping an arm around his neck. He leaned back against the couch and kept playing. Even as he turned his head to brush his lips against hers. He laughed and stopped when she nipped at his jaw playfully.

 

"Hi."

 

"Hi."

 

"You look so beautiful right now." He murmured.

 

"C'mere." She tugged on his collar. He abandoned the uke. He curled up with her on the couch, lying between her legs with his head on her stomach. She stroked his hair and hummed. "We need to think about Christmas presents." She thought out loud.

 

"Mom. Gail and Lucy. The boy." He held up a finger for each person he named.

 

"I always send something to the squad. Christmas booze for Finn and Sonny. But we should do something nice for Amanda and the new baby." She took out her phone and started to take notes.

 

"Agreed." He kissed her sternum. "I should get something for Fia too, but that's easy. Bottle of wine and some flowers and she's good to go." Olivia snickered.

 

"Same."

 

"Noted." They laughed. 

 

"You don't have to get me anything, baby." She rubbed the back of his neck while replying to some text messages. 

 

"Nonsense."

 

"No jewelery." She conceded. He reluctantly pinkie swore to it. "Noah wants a bike."

 

"Oh?" He beamed. "Perfect. Bike. Helmet. Pads. Bells. Whistles."

 

"Exactly. And then I figure we stuff the stockings with candy and movies. Wrap some books and stuffed animals and art supplies."

 

"Sounds like a plan."

 

"Finn always spoils him too." She mused. "I know your mom wants a Birch Box subscription. The skincare one."

 

"Oh thank god." He breathed. His mother was a bitch to buy for. She giggled. 

 

"So let's do that for her. And then let Noah pick something out. He's had his eye on a pretty necklace from James Avery."

 

"She'll love that."

 

"Is she staying with us Christmas Eve?"

 

"You better believe it." He groaned. They had spent last Christmas in Bronx, nearly suffocating in her one bedroom. "I told her to bring an air mattress." Olivia smacked him.

 

"She'll take the bed. We'll take the air mattress." She said as he pouted.

 

"Demon woman." He mumbled, sneaking under her hoodie to blow a raspberry against her stomach. She swallowed a shriek, yanking the hem down and trapping him inside. He laughed.

 

"She owes me so many empanadas." He sighed, muffled. Olivia put a hand over her mouth to hide her mirth.

 

"What should we get the girls?"

 

"I'll get Gail a nice bottle of whiskey."

 

"We gotta spread out the liquor purchases. Some store clerk is gonna call CPS on us." She joked.

 

"Why do you bring Noah on all your booze runs?" He teased.  "Is Lucy still collecting rare books?"

 

"Always."

 

"I know a guy at Columbia. He owes me a favor."

 

"Perfect." Olivia finished tapping out the list. "And I'm going to put together baskets for both Rollins kids. Clothes and toys and books and all that jazz." She dropped her phone carelessly on the floor. "Are you coming out of there?"

 

"No, it's warm in here." She poked the spot that she assumed was the back of his head. She hit eye socket instead. "JESUS alright, alright." She started laughing so hard tears came to her eyes. And then she couldn't stop.

 

"Shush." He covered her mouth with his own.

 

~

 

December flew out from beneath them in a blink of an eye. Presents were bought. Time off was arranged. Food was stocked.

 

But of course December 23rd arrived and they still needed some odds and ends. In the midst of insufferable Christmas carols they witnessed an actual fight break out in a Target toy department. Rafael would have certainly walked into a woman's fist had Olivia not seized him by the waist and swung them both back down the aisle they had come from.

 

"Merry Christmas you filthy animals." He mumbled as security officers came rushing in to break it up. She giggled and picked up her phone to check her shopping list.

 

"Two present bows, double A batteries, and cranberry sauce."

 

"I think you'll have to nudge into the Rocky reenactment for the canned stuff."

 

"Shit."

 

"Let's just get the real deal. Mami has a good recipe. It's not that hard." He put an arm around her shoulders and steered her away from the growing disaster in the canned goods aisle. They got their remaining things and hurried out.

 

New York City was absolutely buzzing with holiday energy. They took the subway for two stops since catching a car or cab was next to impossible. Olivia dug her chin into her scarf and leaned on his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down her back to generate some warmth. She smiled and kissed his shoulder, shifting their bags to her elbow so she could wrap her arms around his waist.

 

"Ready?" She asked. 

 

"To be locked into a two bedroom with my mother for 72 hours?"

 

"Be nice."

 

"We don't have enough hiding spots." He whispered conspiratorially, fake concern etched on his face. She snorted and pinched his hip. He leaned over to kiss her hard and quick before they hit their stop.

 

Tucked in their blessedly warm apartment, Noah was watching Christmas cartoons. Lucia was on the couch FaceTiming with Gail and Lucy. Olivia immediately launched over her shoulder.

 

"We miss you so much. How's Maui?"

 

"Almost as gorgeous as you." Gail replied, flipping the camera so they could see the beach view from their hotel balcony. 

 

"Quit trying to seduce my wife." Rafael said, shrugging his coat. 

 

"I shan't. It's Christmas." Gail quipped. Lucy took the phone from her fiancé.

 

"Is it snowing? It looks like you'll get a white Christmas this year." Rafael showed them the flakes still clinging to his beard. He touched it to his mother's cheek to make her shriek.

 

~

 

Lucia invited them all along to the Christmas Eve Mass at her favorite church. Noah was way too wound up to go to bed, so they figured the rides back and forth to Bronx and all the auditory stimulation would tire him out some.

 

Olivia found herself uncharacteristically anxious as they entered the sanctuary. Rafael slipped his hand into hers as Lucia introduced them to the priests. Noah's pupils were immediately blown. He loved all the candles and flowers and decorations. Lucia answered all his whispered rapid fire questions as they claimed their seats.

 

The music was truly gorgeous. Lucia taught Noah how to read a hymnal. Olivia listened to Rafael sing. She caught him blushing a little after he noticed her noticing him. The homily was oriented around a silent nativity play executed by a group of young children. Noah started to doze on his mother's lap while Lucia and Rafael went up and received communion. He fell dead asleep on the way home, rousing only to set out milk and cookies for Santa.

 

Lucia cued up the TV to play _It's a Wonderful Life_ while Rafael got all the presents out of their hiding places and under the tree, retrieving Noah's new bike from the neighbor's storage unit. Olivia fixed them all some warm mulled wine, quickly finding herself lying down on the couch with her head in her mother-in-law's lap. Rafael kept sneaking them fond glances from his armchair once he finished filling all the stockings and arranged them on the coffee table.

 

"Good job mijo." Lucia sighed, absently stroking Olivia's hair. "Oh, this is my favorite part." On screen Jimmy Stewart is trying to convince Donna Reed that they are, in fact, married. She screams for the police.

 

"I wouldn't believe him either." Rafael tisked.

 

"You'd scream like that too." His mother teased.

 

~

 

This was far from their first Christmas together as a family, but it was the first one since the wedding. Rafael tried to tamp down the riotous physical sensations that unleashed in his gut when he was reminded that their first wedding anniversary wasn't all that far around the corner. And it was only a hop, skip, and a jump until the new year. 

 

Midnight appeared abruptly. They spent the first wee minutes of Christmas morning bedding down on an air mattress in Noah's room after sending Lucia to go lie down in their own bed. Thankfully, Noah was drooling and snoozing peacefully but they probably had all of five hours to get some sleep before that changed.

 

Rafael reached for Olivia under the blankets. She slid into his arms and kissed him softly, brushing her fingers across his jaw. She held on to his gaze and smiled. He smiled back. She looked achingly gorgeous wearing an ACLU tee shirt that was two sizes too big and sweatpants that used to be his. He drug his fingers down her cheek, tracing the side of her neck and making a line down her arm to her palm. She caught his hand and brought it to her lips. Would this ever get old? Probably not.  

 

"Feliz Navidad, mi corazon." He half mouthed, half whispered. Noah rolled over in his sleep. They giggled as loud as they dared. She traced a heart on her husband's chest with her finger tip.


	5. New Years

She brought Rafael a glass of scotch and Noah a juice pouch, suppressing a snort as the two tapped their drinks together in silent cheers without taking their eyes off the TV. The boys were on a Food Network kick.  Olivia returned to her spot on the floor with her glass of wine. She pulled her iPad back onto her lap and leaned back on Rafael's legs. He idly kneaded her shoulder while she finished answering work emails. She noticed a new message from Noah's teacher. She read it out loud. 

 

"To Mrs. Higgin's Hedgehogs and their lovely caregivers, I hope you're having a restful holiday break. This is your reminder that all Hedgehogs are to start their Resolution Journals on January first. This will be a new daily journal oriented around maintaining habits, setting goals, and making plans to meet those goals. Caregivers will be asked to participate in weekly reviews. Please see the handout in the take home folder for more details. Best wishes for the New Year, Mrs. Higgins." Noah wrinkled his nose as he remembered his holiday assignment.

 

"Oh yah."   

 

"Why are you the hedgehogs?" Rafael asked, squinting over Olivia's shoulder.

 

"We voted." Noah giggled. "It was hedgehogs or horned owls. Mr. Master's class are Macaws and Miss Bay's is the Burmese Python. But we're the only one that has a real mascot in the classroom."

 

"I would hope so." Rafael giggled. "Go get your take home folder so your Mami and me can see what we'll be pulling teeth over." Noah slapped a hand over his own mouth as he launched off the couch.

 

"Mami and I, Viejo!" He corrected, shouting between his fingers as he ran away. Olivia snickered as she relocated. She perched herself on the arm of the couch, draping her legs over his lap. He put an arm around her waist as Noah jogged back with his backpack, procuring the instructions and the composition book he was supposed to use before reclaiming his spot on the couch to watch Gordon Ramsey's child chef competition with rapt attention. Rafael help up the paper so they could both read it. Olivia ran her fingers through his hair as she put her glasses on.

 

It was simple enough. They were to set ten goals for the year on the first page of the journal, five were already provided. Everyday Noah was supposed to write and reflect. Once a week they were supposed to help him take stock. Were his goals realistic? Did they need to be changed? What was hard? What was easy? What did healthy and unhealthy mind and body habits look like?

 

Mrs. Higgins had provided five of the ten habits: one book a month, ten minutes of stretching and deep breathing before bed, one act of kindness a day, use a dictionary to learn one new work every day, and confiding in someone trustworthy when upset or angry. There were tons of prompts to help Noah decide what his other five resolutions would be.

 

"Hell, I should probably do this too." Olivia remarked.

 

"These are good." He agreed.

 

"Mrs. Higgins says weight loss is a cop out, Mom." Noah offered randomly. They laughed. 

 

"She's right. And it's boring." She confirmed. "You can do a lot of other things to make your life better and healthier." Noah nodded enthusiastically. 

 

"I'm gonna eat a tangerine every day."

 

"You already do that, mi amor." Rafael pinched his side. "You're about to turn orange." Noah giggled and then yawned, flopping over on his mother's legs and step-father's lap. Rafael made an oomph sound from the bottom of the pile. Olivia played with her son's hair.

 

"Bath, PJs, and teeth after this episode."

 

"Okie dokie." He mumbled around another yawn. "What are your resolution Mommy-Cakes?" Rafael and Olivia snickered at the nick name.

 

"I wanna do more yoga. And learn how to take really good photos like Uncle Sonny." Rafael had gotten her a really beautiful Canon DSLR for Christmas. He kissed her neck. 

 

"What about you, Rafa?" Noah's eyes were starting to squint like they always did when he was fighting sleep.

 

"I'm the one that needs to eat better this year, pollito. I can't live off coffee and bagels forever."  

 

"That reminds me, we all need to get physicals in January." Olivia typed a reminder into her phone. The end credits for the show rolled. They sent Noah to get ready for bed. His phone rang with a facetime request. The caller ID said _Dumbass McGiggles Incorporated_.

 

"It's Gail." Olivia laughed and slipped down to sit on his lap as he answered.

 

"Hi Livvy! You look so pretty."

 

"Aye. Focus." Rafael snapped his fingers in front of the screen, lifting his hand to obscure his wife's face from his little sister. "Are you home safe?"

 

"We are showered, napped, and fed." She panned the camera. She and Lucy were home from their Christmas holiday in Hawaii and back in their Manhattan apartment with Devante and Theo.

 

"Welcome back." Olivia pushed Rafael hand out of the way, pulling his arm around her shoulders. "Did you get the pictures?" She asked. 

 

"Fucking gorgeous." Gail sighed.

 

"Ken wants to know if that's enough space for the instruments." 

 

"Perfect." She said. "We've got our jazz drummer committed. And Devante's gonna freak when he see that piano. I dusted off the old trumpet. Theo's bringing his guitars and that DJ buddy of his with all the tech equipment. Between the four of us we should have a handful of genres to throw. This is gonna be a kicking party."

 

Ken Tutuola and his husband had just moved into the brownstone they had been renovating in Long Island. Fin was throwing a big New Years party and house warming shin-dig. He had hired Gail, Devante, Theo, and a few of their college buddies to do live music. They were all gonna ring in 2019 with the whole family, a knot of Ken's friends and colleagues, and a gorgeous view of the water. It was supposed to snow again. "Think we can get Fia to sing a few tunes?" Gail bounced her eyebrows.

 

"Oh I'm sure." Rafael laughed. "She's dying for a little fun after this last run." The talented Barba cousin had been subbing in for an opera alto recently. "She's even voluntarily been helping Mami make empanadas for this." Rafael adjusted his hold on the phone and Olivia to fix his own hair in the tiny facetime reflection. Gail snorted. Olivia rolled her eyes. "What? You're the one that's been tanning."

 

"I was in daylight for more than five minutes. It's amazing how often the sun comes out in other places."  She volleyed back. "How's little man? Me and Lu missed him something awful. We have a whole bag of goodies for him and the Rollins babies."

 

"He's been asking about you everyday." Olivia smiled, taking the phone from her husband and taking it to the bathroom, where Noah was brushing his teeth and trying to put on his pajama shit at the same time.

 

"GOIL!" He mispronounced around his toothbrush.

 

"HI BABY BOY." Gail and Lucy spent a few minutes talking to Noah. They read him a few bedtime stories over the phone too. Olivia and Rafael tucked him in and said goodnight. Oliva blew the girls a kiss and went to draw her own bath. Rafael settled on the bed to catch up with Gail. Olivia leaned back in the tub and listened to them giggle with a smile plastered to her face.

 

"It felt almost like a honeymoon." She heard Gail say, a tinge of embarrassment in her voice. "I've…never felt anything like that before. Being alone, together. There. It was paradise." 

 

"You could have eloped." Rafael joked, both of them snorting.

 

"Mama Lu would have signed a death warrant, Hermanito."

 

"Nah. The energy she puts into the universe would have snapped your legs first." Gail laughed out loud. "Seriously though, that time was special. And you deserved it. Hold on to it."

 

"We even bought wedding rings. Probably jumped the gun a little bit, but we have them now. Don't tell mom."

 

"Cross my heart."

 

"Remind me to bring your anniversary present to the party."

 

"Did you spend all your money on presents?" Rafael sighed, equally exasperated and amused. 

 

"Oh no, we definitely ate and drank most of our money away. But the drinking is probably why we bought so many fucking presents." He chuckled at her, deep in his chest. "Me extrañaste?" _Did you miss me?_

 

"Les amo mucho. Ya lo saben. Verdad?"  _I love you very much. You know that, don't you?_

 

"Aww shucks." She let her south Texas accent bleed through.  

 

Just a moment after Olivia heard them saying goodbye he brought her a towel and sat on the floor next to the tub, tracing patterns on the surface of the water with his fingertips.

 

"What is it?" She flicked water at him.

 

"Siempre me pongo nervioso cuando hablo con mujeres guapas." _I always get nervous talking to beautiful women._

 

"Shut up." She snorted 

 

"I know you don't want to do anything fancy for our anniversary, but I made dinner reservations for 3 the first weekend of January." Olivia smiled, flicking water at him.

 

"Where at?"

 

"River Café." He said. She beamed. They hadn't been in ages, but her favorite pictures of them together were in front of that city view. And the first time he took her there her she damn near wilted at the way he looked in the sunset and candlelight, helping Noah look at the menu and order something he had never tried before.   

 

"That sounds perfect, Rafael." She leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, dribbling a little water on his shoulder as she did so. He nipped at her bottom lip playfully. "Thank you. It's been…such a beautiful year." He pressed a long kiss to her forehead.

 

"To quiero con toda mi alma." _I love you with all of my soul._ He kissed both of her temples. "Eres espectacular." _You are spectacular._ He kissed one cheek and then the other. "Sin tu amor la vida no vale la pena." _Without your love the world doesn't mean a thing._ He trailed down her jaw. She closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose when his beard tickled her chin.

 

"Amado." She hummed. _Sweetheart._ "Tu eres mi luz en la oscuridad." _You are my light in the dark_. She blew a raspberry on his neck and reached over to drain the tub. "Even though you watch me in the tub." He handed her the towel he had brought.

 

"You should have red the fine print on your pre-nup." He joked. She finished drying off and threw the towel back in his face with a full bodied laugh.

 

~

 

Ken and his husband were glowing. And their new home was gorgeous, all cherry wood floors and tall ceilings. The place was packed, but there was more than enough food and drink to go around. The selling point of the place was the roof top deck. City views on one side, water views on the other. Everyone was alternating between soaking up the sights and warming themselves by one of the multiple fireplaces. The formal dining room had been cleared out for a dance floor. Gail, Lucy, Devante, Theo, and their friends were turning out the music from the far corner. They had showed up in matching trousers and rolled up shirt sleeves, giving out serious Rat Pack vibes. Fia Barba was the real star, lending her angelic voice and harmonizing abilities to the cause.

 

When Rafael and Olivia arrived with Lucia they immediately lost Noah to the small pack of children. Jessie Rollins and Ken's kids folded him into their arms and showed him where the best cookies were. Gail and Lucy immediately took a break to come greet them once Sonny, Amanda, and Finn had gotten their chance.

 

The joy in the room was instantaneous and overwhelming.

 

Olivia found herself blinking back tears before she even finished her second drink. Rafael was pressed to her back, arm tight around her waist as he had an animated conversation with Gail, Sonny, and Sonny's stupidly gorgeous boyfriend Michael. They were all subconsciously rocking to the beat of the Nat King Cole song being playing in the background. Amanda brought her new baby over and they all gushed over his big cheeks. He was born nice and early and was barely a month old at this point, so he was still achingly small. Olivia could fit his little body between the crook of her elbow and her wrist.

 

"What names did you land on, again?" She teased her friend. Amanda had agonized over the order and composition of the middle name for ages.

 

"Henry Finn Wyatt Rollins." She sighed with a shy smile, running her pinkie across the boy's nose.

 

"Good ass name, ain't it?" Finn said smugly, passing by to kiss Amanda and Olivia on the cheek on his way to the kitchen with an empty cheese plate.

 

"Lot of nick names to pick from." Sonny joked.

 

"You had Dominick Carisi Junior to work with and you went with _Sonny_." Gail pointed out.   

 

"Hey, that was given to me." He elbowed her before taking the baby from Olivia, carefully holding him up to kiss his head. "Jessie and Henry Rollins has a good ring to it." He decided.

 

"Congratulations Amanda." Rafael said, warm and genuine. She beamed again, raising her champagne glass.

 

"Couldn't do it without you all."

 

"We love you, Mama Rollins." Gail sighed, topping off Amanda's champagne glass with the remains of her own as she readied to rejoin the band. "Any requests?"    

 

"What are you playing at midnight?" Olivia asked, catching her wrist.

 

"That old Bing Crosby song. _Let's start the new year right_ or something like that.  Finn also requested a very specific DJ set to follow it up, so this should get interesting."

 

The new year washed over them rather gently. Everybody applauded and embraced each other. Rafael pressed a long kiss to the back of Olivia's neck as Noah threw his arms around both of them. She breathed deeply and held on to both of them as tight as she could. 

 

"I love you." She said to no one in particular. 

 

"Good fucking riddance 2018." Devante said into the mic before handing it off to Finn and Ken, who managed a rousing team New Years toast.

 

"They used to go ages without talking." Olivia noted softly. Rafael squeezed her waist and smiled.

 

"Hell of a lot has changed since 2012, hasn't it?"

 

"God, don't say it like that." Olivia giggled, closing her eyes in disbelief.

 

"October 10th 2012." He mused nonchalantly.

 

"You...seriously remember the actual day we met?"   

 

"No. But I do remember the day I got the ever loving shit choked out of me in front of a jury." Amanda, Sonny, and Lucia Barba almost spat out their drinks. Amanda laughed so hard she nearly snorted rum out her nose.

 

"And she's been into it ever since." Sonny risked the joke, expertly dodging the wadded up napkin Olivia pitched at him.

 

"Fittingly enough, the last thing I would have seen was your face." Rafael tried to soften it again as Amanda launched into an animated retelling of the notorious court scene for Michael and Lucia's benefit.   

 

"Romance isn't dead." Olivia threw an arm around his neck and kissed him, laughing too hard for it to be sweet.       


End file.
